


Interlude 14x04

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Dean Winchester Misses Castiel, Episode: s14e04 Mint Condition, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Dean settles in his room for the night, hoping to escape the overwhelming company now living in the bunker.





	Interlude 14x04

Dean walks back into his room from the garage and takes an extra moment to breathe. It’s almost suffocating with all of the people in the bunker. A different kind of drowning.

Setting the quickly cooling pizza on his bed, he grabs the remote, and places a beer within arm’s reach. It’s nice having his own TV, especially now, no doubt some strangers have taken over his ‘Dean Cave’. He scoffs at the thought as the movie starts playing.

Halfway through, and half the pizza down, Dean’s grinning like a fool, itching for the action to really pick up in the next set of scenes. He cocks his head to the side, and speaks through the mouthful of pepperoni. “Cas, just wait until you see this part coming up. It’s aweso-”

Dean stops mid-sentence, reminded by the answering silence that Cas isn’t here. They’ve had many movie nights like this, the two of them. Well at least they did, before Mich– well, before.

Cas sat at the head of the bed, Dean lying down on his stomach, much as he is now. He told Cas it would be easier if they just sat the laptop between them, but Cas insisted he didn’t need to be any closer to the screen to see clearly. Angelic vision or something like that.

It was nice, being able to relax with Cas in his own space, being comforted whenever he felt Cas’ hand at his ankle, stroking the exposed skin there. For all the suffocating company in the bunker, the silence in his room now is even worse.

Dean pushes mute on the remote beside him and sits up, swiping his cell phone from the bedside table. It’s only two rings before the line picks up, and the clench in his chest eases a bit.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Sweetheart.”


End file.
